Jack
Jack is a travelling magician found around Bob's Dojo. He joins Brad's party after you find some new Playing Cards for him. Background Jack grew up after the Flash. He lived on his own, traveling the sandy lands. One day he found an old magic kit. From this day forth, he became obsessed with magic. He hasn't completely grasped the mystic arts, because the instruction manual was missing from the kit. Appearance and Personality Jack is a lone Travelling magician and began his destiny after the White Flash. He wears a blue hoodie with a black top hat over the top. How to Invite to Party Jack can be found in Bob's Dojo, found around Area 2. To travel to Bob's, walk though the top door in Area 2. Head to the end of the cave, walking past Birdie Hall, and you will reach Bob's.You will need some playing cards first. Head east past Bob's Dojo, speak to Marty and buy the Playing Cards for 200 mags. Travel West past Bob's Dojo to find a crack in the wall, Give the Cards to Jack and he will join Brad's party. WARNING: If you give the two men on the east side of Area 2 your TNT, they will blow up Bob's Dojo along with all NPCs and possible party members Yazan Barghouti and Tiger Man. In order to avoid them, head to the top door of Area 2, jump down (dealing 10 damage on impact), and travel east over the jerks. Battle As Jack's main Skills are "Magic Hat", a skill that randomly applies a negative status ailment, he can be very unpredictable. This also has a chance to apply absolutely nothing. Despite this, his other skills can deal large damage, so he can be a great party member, as well as fun to fight with. Jack's "Juggle" abilities are especially high damage for their all-foe target, and will help clear many late-game gang encounters. Jack fits into a party with other members who can protect him with status moves, such as Fallen or Blind, to let Jack work his magic. Some ideal members would be Garth, Buffalo, and Clint. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Playing Cards * Shield: N/A * Head: Businessy Hat * Body: Cutoff Sweatshirt * Accessory: N/A Art Jack_HD.png JackSuicide.png|Jack's Russian Roulette sprite.|link=http://lisa-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Roulette Jack2.png|Jack's normal overworld sprite. Jack's magic hat effects * Giving himself the stink status effect. * Making an enemy wary. * A strong attack. * Scaring an enemy. * Confusing an enemy. * Nothing. * Putting an enemy to sleep. * Poisoning an enemy. * A strong and paralysing attack. * Making an enemy blind. Trivia * Jack is possibly the youngest party member, implying that he was born shortly before the flash happened. * Jack is one of six party members created by a Kickstarter backer, although there were supposed to be ten.@Dingalinggames Hey Austin, for the LISA wiki, I was wondering if you could say which party members and which gang is Kickstarted. References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters